Different types of standing wheelchairs are known in the art and often take the form of simple systems that elevate a user from a seated position to a semi-standing position when the wheel chair is stopped. It is, however, unknown in the art to provide a manual standing wheelchair that permits a user to enjoy the freedom of standing while moving the wheelchair. It is a further problem in the art to provide a wheelchair that is not only stable when moving while a user is in a standing position, but also to provide a wheelchair that offer the benefits of manual (rather than electric) propulsion, such as increased cardiovascular and muscular benefits, and independence from batteries and power sources. It is a further problem to provide such a manual propulsion system that maintains a relatively constant arm position for users as they propel the wheelchair along by grasping and pushing the rims of the side wheels of a wheel chair. It is yet another problem in the prior art to provide a standing wheelchair that provides a light weight, variable speed solution that can offer both seated and standing movement in the forward, reverse, and turning directions.